


Chasing Stars

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Song Lyrics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: Derek and Stiles watch stars together. That's bascially what happens.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the that sterek song fest on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to Beth and NikkoRay for the beta! 
> 
> Based on the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol because I love that song. If you like the song you should totally check out the cover by The Wind and The Wave (it was featured in Grey's Anatomy when someone died...)

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_\-----_

There was no one out at this time of night. No one except Derek. Scott’s house was quiet, so was Lydia’s, Erica’s and Boyd’s. He passed even Allison’s house. The Stilinski house was last on Derek’s patrol. The sheriff’s room was dark and so was Stiles’. 

Derek was about to turn and walk back home when he heard the sound of shuffling shoes. He frowned as he heard the heartbeat of Stiles from outside? He quietly snuck around the house to the back where he found Stiles lying on the ground. Was he hurt?

Derek hurried over, revealing himself. 

“Hey, big guy,” Stiles said, looking up at Derek, hands behind his head to support it. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked. He wanted to say something like  _ it’s not safe to be outside this time of night _ but he knew it wouldn’t come out the way he wanted it to.

“Watching stars,” Stiles said. 

“There aren’t any stars here,” Derek said. 

“Sure there is,” Stiles said. Derek looked up at the sky and there were only a few stars showing. 

“One day I’ll take you out of town somewhere where the stars are more visible,” Derek promised before he could stop himself. 

He was sure Stiles would mock him, but Stiles smiled instead. 

“Yeah?”

Derek nodded. He was about to turn around when Stiles spoke again.

“Stay.” 

He patted the grass beside him. Derek didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t refuse it, he couldn’t refuse Stiles anything. Had Stiles said jump, he would have asked  _ how high?  _

“That’s the dog star,” Stiles pointed out, it was one of the few stars that were visible. “Sirius.”

“Like Sirius Black?” Derek asked, confused.

“Oh, my god, yes!” Stiles turned to him. “They’re all named after stars and constellations, in the Black family. I can’t believe you don’t know this!”

Derek listened to Stiles explain the Black family names, including fan theories about Narcissa’s non-sky-related name. 

The sun was starting to rise and Stiles got up. 

“Now you’ve kept me up all night,” he complained and Derek got up too. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I had company while being awake at least.”

Derek didn’t know what to say but apparently he didn’t need to say anything else. Stiles waved goodbye and went inside and Derek went home to his own apartment.

He checked in on Isaac before he went to bed. Isaac was sound asleep in his bed, just like he had been when Derek left hours earlier. 

\----

“So I thought we could go tonight,” Stiles barged into Derek’s apartment without knocking (none of them ever did). 

“Go?” Derek asked and gave Isaac a questioning look. Isaac shrugged his shoulders, looking just as confused as Derek felt. 

“Out of town?” Stiles said.

“We’re going out of town?” Isaac asked.

“No, not we. Me and Derek.”

Isaac didn’t seem sad about being left out, but raised his eyebrows in amusement instead.

“Are you now?” he asked and Stiles flipped him off.

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles pleaded. 

“I-” Derek’s words died when Stiles grabbed his hand and Isaac gave him a smug smile. 

Derek glared at him, but Isaac just laughed.

“Have fun on your date!” he called after them. 

“It’s not a date,” Derek and Stiles both exclaimed as the door fell shut behind them. Stiles released Derek’s hand as if he just now realized he was still holding it and that it burned him.

“So we’re going stargazing?” Derek asked, even though he knew where they were going, but he just wanted to fill the awkward silence with something.

“Yeah, dude, you said you’d take me some day.”

Derek snorted, “I did, didn’t I?”

“I thought today would be a perfect day, clear sky and no wind. We’ll stop at McDonald’s for some food and go wherever the road takes us.”

“You’ve planned this?” Derek asked and Stiles turned his face away as they walked over to Stiles’ Jeep. 

“Of course,” Stiles said easily and Derek didn’t know what to say. His belly was doing funny things, things that made it feel as if it was filled with butterflies. 

They got into the car and Stiles drew them to McDonald’s as promised and then out of town. They left the Beacon Hills sign behind them. Derek directed them to the beach, figuring the stars would be beautiful by the ocean. 

“Wow!” Stiles said when he stopped the car at the empty beach. The sun was setting over the ocean. “This is perfect!”

He jumped out of the car and Derek followed at a more leisure pace. Stiles brought out a quilt from the back of his car.

“You’ve thought this through,” Derek commented. 

“Of course,” Stiles said and put the blanket on the hood before climbing up to sit on it. Derek followed and sat beside him. 

The sun took its sweet time setting and Stiles filled it with talk about Scott and his dad and whatever crossed his mind. Derek didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all.

The first star was starting to show and Derek interrupted Stiles and pointed at the brightly lit star. 

“Is that Sirius?” he asked, having googled the star and found out it was the brightest shining star in the sky. 

“That’s Venus,” Stiles said and sounded delighted. 

“Oh.”

Stiles laughed and leaned back against the front window of the car. Derek followed his example and leaned back too. They watched as more stars started to show. 

“There’s Sirius,” Stiles pointed out and Derek nodded. He pretended he didn’t notice how Stiles’ hand was right by his own when Stiles lowered his again.

“You think they were a couple?” Stiles asked and Derek didn’t even know whom Stiles was talking about.

“Who?”

“Sirius and Remus,” Stiles said. “I think they were.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup. I don’t care what Rowling says, she’s wrong.”

Derek snorted. 

“She only invented them,” he said and Stiles nodded.

“Exactly, it’s not like- Oh, you’re not agreeing with me. Why? Are you homophobic?”

Derek snorted again.

“No, don’t do that, Derek. Don’t snort at me. Because if you are homophobic then we need to stop this.”

“Stop what?”

“Whatever it is we’re doing here,” Stiles said motioning between them, implying there was something going on between them, something more than just two friends hanging out.

“What exactly is this to you?” Derek asked, choosing every word carefully, dreading the answer, whatever it might be.

“I-” Stiles stared at him, as if willing Derek to do or say something. And Derek would have said or done whatever Stiles had asked of him, but Derek didn’t know what was asked of him so he stayed quiet and still. 

“Fuck it,” Stiles said and surged forward. His lips were colder than Derek had anticipated but he couldn’t help the surprised sound that escaped him. Stiles was about to pull away, but Derek would have none of that; he cupped Stiles’ cheeks and held him in place, deepening the kiss. Stiles made a pleased sound and it was a long while before they broke apart for air. Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and couldn’t help the ridiculous smile across his lips. 

“I’m not,” Derek said. 

“What?”

“I’m not homophobic.”

Stiles let out a breathless laugh.

“No shit,” he muttered and Derek smiled and kissed him again, just because he could. 


End file.
